Mettaton
Mettaton used to be a ghost who lived on a snail farm together with his brother, Napstablook, and his cousin. After their cousin left his family's farm to become a corporeal training dummy, Mettaton joined a Human Fanclub where he met the future royal scientist, Alphys. He shared his dream of becoming an idol as the two quickly bonded over their mutual love for human culture. Mettaton's dream would become a reality when Alphys approached him with sketches of a technological body that she wanted to create for him. After obtaining his new form, Mettaton soon left the farm and began to perform, quickly becoming the Underground's sole celebrity. As his fame grew so did his narcissism, growing distant from Napstablook and going as far as to belittle Alphys and her hobbies. With his newfound fame, Mettaton looked to the surface, where he hoped to find even greater fame and fortune than behind the barrier. His ultimate fate depends on the choices made by Frisk. Either he dies at Frisk's hands, gains a new appreciation for his fans and his status as an idol, (and) becomes a star on the Surface should Frisk save the monsters and break the barrier, or becomes the tyrannical king of the Underground if Frisk has killed Toriel and Undyne. Battle vs. Scaramouche (by Dargoo Faust) TBW WINNER - SCARAMOUCHE Expert's Opinion Mettaton's long ranged weapons and large number of projectiles could keep Aku's best assassin at a distance, however it was ultimately his narcissistic obsession with his show persona and his lack of professional combat knowledge that give Scaramouche the upper edge. When combined with a number of weak points the assassin with a sassin' could abuse, experts agreed The Underground's idol stood no chance in the long run. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ember McLain (by Jackythejack) Showtime Ember was not having a good day, to say the slightest. She had done what she normally tried to do, which was take over the world with her wonderful, rockin’ music, but she was thwarted by that brat Danny Phantom again, and was blasted about halfway across the earth only to land within some stupid mountain place deep underground. Ember had landed in a snowy looking place, and as soon as she realized that there were people around, she turned invisible and scoped out the location. The place was filled with monsters, which was...new, to say the least. Never saw a monster in her afterlife that wasn’t part ghost, but she wasn’t going to question it. Maybe there was some information around here that she could grab… She went into one of the nearby houses of the snowy town and, still invisible, willed the remote to turn on the television. There was static for a moment, before it suddenly cleared up and a...rather flamboyant looking robot was shown on the screen, smiling and winking at the camera. “Hello Beauties and Gentlebeauties!” The robot shouted with glee as it gave a finger gun to the camera. “Today we have an exciting treat for you all. We’re coming at you live from the CORE, ready to fulfill all of your requests, as long as they’re PG of course, darlings!” Another wink to the camera. “A live performance, huh?” Ember asked before grinning wickedly, coming up with a devious idea as she tuned her guitar, seemingly out of habit. “All I gotta do is get on stage and I’ll have all these monsters under my control. Oooo, Ember you just hit the jackpot!” With a tornado of flame that, luckily, didn’t set the whole house on fire, Ember teleported herself to the core, zoning in on the flamboyant energy that the robot had given out. There was even a live audience here, who were cheering the word Mettaton, presumably the robot’s name, but Ember didn’t care what it meant. This robot was just a rival for her to dominate. “Now, darlings, first we’re going to be waiting for a while so you can get all your lovely requests in. I hope to see social media blowing up.” The robot let out a laugh. “But, in the meantime, how about I astound you with some of my dashing moves?” “Sorry, but I think there’s a change of plans here,” Ember spoke up, causing the room to go silent as the ghost appeared out of seemingly nowhere, only a few feet away from the stage that Mettaton was on, floating in the air. She then floated onto the stage and grinned at the metal monster. “Oh, and who might you be?” Mettaton asked, not losing a moment of confidence as he regarded the ghost girl, looking her up and down. “A challenger, I take it?” “I’m here to take your spotlight, actually.” Ember’s grin widened as she played a few chords on her guitar, which then turned into a rather sweet guitar solo. By the time she was finished, the audience had cheered for her, impressed by the performance, and that was before she had turned the mind control on! Ember’s flame ponytail grew larger in size and she had a devilish look. “You’re looking at the new star of...eh, whatever this place is called.” Ember chuckled and was about to play another riff on her guitar, when Mettaton shook his head and practically rip the instrument out of her hands. His hand on his hip, he gave the instrument barely a glance before focusing on the teenager once more. The flamboyant robot sighed. “Sorry, darling, but there’s only room for one monster on this stage. I’m sure you understand, yes?” “Hey, give that back!” Ember grabbed the guitar and attempted to pull it away from the robot, but the robot kept an iron grip on it. She groaned as she tried to pull it away, before Mettaton suddenly let go, causing her to stumble back and fall on her rear. “I’m going to be the star here, tin man!” “Oh, well, if you’re so confident, why don’t we raise the stakes a bit?” Mettaton chuckled as he looked around at the audience. They all sat on baited breath, waiting to see what their idol would do next. This was the moment that Mettaton lived for. This was going to be a show to remember! “Who wants to see a pro fight a rookie, huh?” The audience cheered and hollered at the suggestion, and Mettaton grinned. For a peaceful group such as the monsters, they were always eager to see a fight. Just what Mettaton was riding on. “Seems they want something more entertaining than a guitar solo, darling.” “What? You can’t be serious.” “Oh, I’m completely serious, dear.” The robot chuckled as he took a step back. Several spotlights turned to shine on the robot as he brought his arms out in a grandeur manner. “Darling, there are certain things that people want to see in a show.” Mettaton grinned maliciously as a chainsaw fell from the ceiling and he caught it in his hand. He waved it at Ember threateningly, and the audience cheered. “They want drama, they want bloodshed!” A rose fell from the ceiling, and Mettaton caught it in his mouth before winking at Ember. “They want romance, darling!” “Ew,” Ember muttered, face morphing into a look of disgust. “Well, two out of three isn’t that bad.” Mettaton snapped his fingers and a disco ball fell down from the sky. All the spotlights except for two went out; one on Mettaton, and the other on his opponent. “Now, let’s get this dance started! For the fans!” Mettaton gestured grandly towards the disco ball as all lights in the stage, except for those two spotlights, went out. Then, the disco ball started to glow intensely. Two lasers would then shoot out of the party fixture, one of them heading right towards Ember. Ember had just enough time to turn intangible as she moved out of the way. She phased back into the physical world and groaned as she turned her guitar to her more offensive mode. “Fine, if that’s how you want to play!” She strummed her guitar once and a beam of green energy would shoot out towards the Star of the Underground, but it was easy enough to dodge as it was. Mettaton spun out of the way and struck a pose, causing the crowd to go wild. “You hear that darling? Isn’t it intoxicating?” “This guy’s a weirdo,” Ember muttered as she began to strum her guitar more and more, launching one green projectile after another, but the robot seemed to dodge all of them, with a surprising amount of grace for a tin can. She was starting to get frustrated. She’d need a way to keep him still but her ecto bubble needed an audience. She was about to play another solo on her guitar when a sudden beam of electricity was sent her way. She wasn’t able to dodge it this time, and she let out a shriek as the volts of electricity ran through her. She fell to her knees for a moment before forcing herself back up. “What was that?!” “Shocking, isn’t it?” Mettaton smirked as he pointed a finger gun at her. “Now, I already told you that a guitar solo isn’t gonna win over the audience. Try a little harder, darling.” Ember let out a frustrated groan as she willed her guitar to turn into a sword. She waved her new weapon at Mettaton. “Then come and get some of this!” “Oh, gladly~” Mettaton moved towards her in such a way that it was hard to track him. Was he just dancing at this point? Mettaton revved his chainsaw as he moved towards the ghost girl, and it was a little intimidating of a sight. As soon as Mettaton was in range, he swung his chainsaw towards the ghost girl, who took a step back before the strike could make contact, and then start running forward with her sword. She swiped it at the robot, and the blade went across the robot’s chest. It didn’t do much, however, and sparks flew through the air as metal hit metal. Mettaton was quick to respond, as he brought one of his legs up into the air and down onto Ember’s arm, forcing it to bend at a strange angle. She gasped in pain and reeled back from the robot, who only winked at her as she forced her arm back into position. What was this guy’s problem? Ember wasn’t going to let this attack go unpunished, however. With gritted teeth, Ember ran forward once more. Mettaton spun around to kick her as she moved forward, but before he could make contact with the ghost, she was gone. “Now here’s a shocker!” Ember exclaimed as she appeared behind the star, causing the audience to gasp in amazement. She turned her sword back into a guitar and strummed once, sending a blast of green ghost energy right into Mettaton’s back, sending him flying back and almost right off the stage. Mettaton was just able to stop himself from falling off and spun around to face the teenage rockstar. “I see you’ve got tricks up your sleeves. Good, I thought this would be boring.” Mettaton chuckled as he snapped his fingers once more. Lasers began to shoot down on the stage from the disco ball that Ember forgot was there in the first place. “I got a few tricks myself.” Ember was just barely able to dodge the disco ball’s laser and shot one of her ghost beams at it once. It hit the disco ball, but it didn’t destroy it like she had hoped. Instead, it simply reversed it, causing the laser to come back and hit her dead on. It didn’t do much, but it burned her skin and made her ectoplasm boil. Ember winced in pain from the laser blast and quickly changed the type of attack she was throwing out. Suddenly, a green fist came from the front of her guitar and smacked the disco ball at high speeds. It caused the disco ball to be knocked off course, and the lasers started to shoot everywhere, heading towards the audience. They screamed as the lasers were about to hit them, but Mettaton quickly snapped his fingers and the lasers stopped. “Killing the audience is not part of the challenge, darling!” Mettaton spoke with concern, surprised that the girl would even try to do such a dastardly thing. “Hey, anything’s fair at this point.” Ember grinned devilishly at the robot, only to realized that probably lost her some favor from the audience. She sighed and quickly played a few chords on her guitar. It was enough to put some monsters under her spell and have them cheer for her, but it wouldn’t last for long and she knew it. She had to win these people over somehow. “Then I hope you don’t mind if I call in some friends.” Mettaton snapped his fingers once more and several little robotic boxes would fall from the sky. They’d all lock on Ember and...blow kisses at her? The attack was far too confusing for Ember to process immediately, and she was hit by one of the heart shaped attacks, causing her to slide back on the stage, though she teleported just before she fell off. She teleported to the center of the stage and flew up into the air to play her guitar, not to attack, but to get more people on her side. The cheering slowly started to grow more and more frequent as Ember’s ponytail grew hotter as the flames glowed brighter. “Yeah, I get what you mean when you say intoxicating!” Mettaton, however, wasn’t falling for her tricks. The mind control didn’t seem to work on him, as he brought out his chainsaw and revved it up once more. The sound of the chainsaw running cut through the music Ember was making, as well as the cheering of the audience, which died down shortly after Mettaton readied his weapon. “Hey, that’s not-” Ember was suddenly beaned in the back of the head by one of the little robots and was sent soaring out of the air and straight towards Mettaton, who revved his chainsaw once more. He swung it towards Ember as soon as she got close, but she would soon turn intangible, passing through the blade and the robot herself. Ember was barely able to correct herself in midair as she floated back up above the stadium. Once more, her guitar turned into a sword. Mettaton stared at her, waiting for her next move, when she suddenly turned invisible! “Oh, darling, you can’t expect them to cheer for you if you hide your face like that.” Mettaton shook his head, a disappointed look on his face. “And I thought you were aiming for stardom. I’m frankly not impressed.” Within a second, there was a sudden slash at Mettaton’s arm, which was able to pierce the metallic husk the SOUL resided in. Sparks started flying from the hole in Mettaton’s arm as another slash appeared on his opposite arm. Then, there were continuous slashes on both of his arms. All it took was a few swipes, and suddenly both of Mettaton’s arms were cut off, causing the entire audience to shriek and gasp. “There we go!” Ember laughed as she became visible once more, grinning as she twirled her sword around, turning it back to a guitar once more. “Hard to rile up an audience without-” “Without arms?” Mettaton finished, and Ember now just noticed he was right next to her, not fazed at all by his lack of arms. He delivered a roundhouse kick to her face and she stumbled back. “Darling, who needs arms with legs like these?” The audience cheered at Mettaton’s moxy and Ember let out an irritated groan. Her hair flared up in anger and the flames shot out towards Mettaton, engulfing the robot in flames. Ember had hoped to burn him, but the fire didn’t do much to Mettaton besides make his body much hotter than it should be. He walked calmly through the flames and kicked Ember in the stomach, and she stumbled back, the torrent of flames stopping entirely. The robot chuckled as he tapped his foot against the ground, grinning at Ember. “You can’t expect a little heat to burn up this star, can you?” Ember, by now, was seeing red as she aggressively strummed on her guitar, causing skull shaped beams to shoot towards Mettaton, one after the other. Ember was strumming the guitar so quickly that it was hard for Mettaton to find an opening to get to her, and with her impressive guitar playing alone, the monsters were clapping, which was causing her to feel even stronger. Strong enough to finish this off, actually. With one final strum of her guitar, there was a sudden bubble made of ectoplasm that formed around the robot, restricting his movement as the ectoplasm ball moved up into the air. Ember grinned as she stared at her captured opponent. With him gone, the rest of this should be easy. “I’m not done yet!” Mettaton stamped his foot against the ecto-bubble and blocks suddenly appeared from the stage’s floor, flying up into the air before making her way to Ember. It took Ember a moment to realize what was happening, but she soon realized that she needed to destroy these blocks, somehow. Or, an alternative was her just going right through them. That was what she did for most of them, turning intangible to avoid them, while smashing a few of them with a well times ecto-beam. Seeing as that was Mettaton’s last attack, her grin turned into a full out smile as she readied her guitar for what would hopefully be the final solo. “Now, get ready for a true star!” Ember played another solo on her guitar, causing the monsters to cheer for her, getting louder and louder with their praise, and at this point, she could feel the power coursing through her. She grinned and continued to play, knowing that very soon, she’d have the whole underground at her disposal. Ember’s solo was cut short as she was suddenly beamed in the back of the head by a block. She cried out in pain and stumbled forward, which stopped her from playing. She groaned and put a hand to the back of her head, quickly turning around to look at what was attacking her. The blocks that she had refused to destroy were now coming back at her at high speeds, along with some of those mini-tons that the robot summoned earlier. Ember barely had time to react, and was hit by most of the attacks, only able to dodge a few attacks in the onslaught. The onslaught ended with one final attack, which was an electric shock which sent an electric current throughout Ember’s entire body. Ember let out a shriek as she fell to her knees. “W-What!?” She then noticed the purple robot out of the corner of her eye, free from his ecto prison. She turned and glared at the robot, gritting her teeth. “How!?” “Well, I’d hate to disappoint the fans who all want to see me win, darling.” The robot grinned as more of those mini-tons appeared behind him. He chuckled. “Just face it, you rookie, they love me, and they don’t love you.” Ember growled at the robot and shot up to her feet. She was about to strum her guitar once more, when Mettaton slammed his leg down on the guitar. The attack had enough force to break the guitar in two, and with that, Ember’s spell wore off entirely, and all the monsters began cheering for Mettaton as the fire that was Ember’s hair all but went out. “M-My guitar!?” Ember’s eyes were wide, and she could feel herself enter a panic. She wouldn’t have much time to process her loss, though. Mettaton chuckled as one of the mini-tons came in and forced his arms back on. They wouldn’t stay on for long, just enough to finish this. “Sorry, darling, but I’ll pay you back, no worries. Now…” Mettaton grabbed Ember by her collar and dragged her to the edge of the stage, while Ember was far too weak too stop it, “get off my stage!” Mettaton tossed Ember off the stage and bowed dramatically to the audience, who all cheered and clapped for him while he mentally recovered from the fight. “Now, sorry for that little incident, everybody. Some people just go crazy for the chance of fame.” The robot rolled his eyes and Ember ran out of the CORE, cradling her guitar pieces close to her. He hoped he didn’t break the girl’s heart too badly. Then again, that’s showbiz for ya. “Now, onto the rest of the show! We still got a long night ahead of us, lovelies, and this is just the beginning!” Expert's Opinion The experts believed that, while Ember had an easier way of controlling the audience, her inexperience, her reliability on a single item, and the way her mind control works was her downfall. Mettaton, meanwhile, is always flashier and is good at taking attention away from others, as we’ll as being able to easily ruin Ember’s spell. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors